Inspection
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Idly exploring the base she now called her home, ST AR-15 is directed to the Commander's room for a routine inspection... though not of the kind she's used to. [Smut]


**A/N: Waah~! I'm sorry for not uploading more GFL since October~ Forgive me~~ m(_ _)m**

**Bit of an old one this is, since it was written on the 26th of October last year, just never got around to posting it. Plus, AR-15 is just adorable. Doubly so when going full yuri with M4A1, but that's another story for another day.**

**I'll try post more GFL soon, both light-hearted stuff and dark stuff~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Inspection**

''So this is the base, huh...?''

AR-15 frowned thoughtfully as she slowly wandered through the unfamiliar base that was now her new home, examining the militaristic architecture with mild interest.

She had previously been deployed at another base further up the frontier along with the rest of her team, and things there were fairly bland – a standard routine of get up, eat, head out on recon, come back, repeat. Here though M4A1 said that things were nicer, that the Commander was more lenient towards his subordinates and let them have free time, rather than constant military action.

Looking around her AR-15 had to agree with that, idly noting the various T-Dolls wandering around the area. A small food stand had been set-up my a blonde girl with a Russian-styled hat, handing out hot dogs to paying customers. Not far past her was a brunette woman running what looked like a mini bakery, with a plentiful stream of customers waiting.

_'...I might actually like it here.' _The pink-haired T-Doll noted to herself. Would be nice to kick back for once, if only for a day or two.

Movement to her right drew her attention, wordlessly quirking a brow as M4A1 approached her; a warm smile on her face. ''Like it here?''

''...so far.'' AR-15 shrugged in agreement. She'd wait a few days before she came to a solid judgement.

''The Commander wants to see you for an initial inspection.'' M4A1 informed helpfully. ''I just got finished with it an hour ago. You're up next.''

The flat-chested T-Doll nodded. ''What's it entail?''

To AR-15's curiosity, M4A1 blushed brightly. ''A-Ah... well... I can't say. It's a little embarrassing, but the Commander is experienced, so it's fine...''

AR-15's raised a brow but didn't push it, simply asking for directions instead – her curiosity only growing when M4A1 directing her to the Commander's bedroom, rather than his office. It was on the top floor of the building and far away from prying ears, the walls sound-proofed and built strong – probably to mute the sound of T-Dolls test-firing their weapons in the early hours.

Once M4A1 was confident that her companion knew the way she left, leaving AR-15 alone on the top floor – not a sound to be heard, leaving the flawless grey hallway feeling oddly desolate. The T-Doll wordlessly shrugged it off, preferring the silence to the chaotic chatter that came from the main lobby of the base; part of it was her instincts, and part of it was just the pleasantly soothing sound of her shoes tapping against the polished floor.

The Commander's bedroom was at the very end of the hallway, the last door on the right. AR-15 paused in front of it and listened for a moment, just-barely able to hear the sound of muted footsteps and the scribbling of pen on paper.

Confident that he was inside, AR-15 knocked.

''Enter.'' Came the Commander's response, not even a full second later.

AR-15 obliged, grasping the smooth metal handle and slipping inside. On instinct her eyes flickered about, taking in the sight of his plain grey walls and smooth black carpets, the modern design of the bedroom apparent. Matching grey furniture lined the walls, the colour scheme making the room seem bigger than it was – helped by the big window at the far end of the room, the curtains tugged partially closed despite it being mid-afternoon.

''Welcome.'' The Commander smiled lightly at her, sitting calmly on the edge of his bed. ''You are... ST-AR-15, correct?''

''Yes.'' The T-Doll confirmed, spending a moment to politely close the door behind herself. ''Though I usually go by 'AR-15' for simplicity's sake.''

''Noted.'' He nodded understandingly, more than likely having dealt with T-Dolls with long code names. Nicknames were growing increasingly common for a reason. ''I usually do a check-up on all new arrivals on base; you're not being picked out at random or anything like that, so no worries.''

AR-15 merely nodded. ''Understood. Your orders?''

The Commander smiled up at her. ''Take your jacket off, for starters.''

She flushed a faint pink but obeyed, rolling her shoulders and shrugging it off – her dark blue jacket hitting the floor with a quiet thud. Despite it only being her jacket AR-15 couldn't help but feel exposed, squirming slightly as she watched him stand up and approach her; examining her. A shudder ran down her spine as he laid two fingers on her right shoulder, slowly tracing them down her biceps and curving around, tracing her tendons down to the wrist.

''Left handed?'' He asked, surprising her.

''Ambidextrous.'' AR-15 replied slowly. ''How could you tell?''

The Commander chuckled softly, gently grasping her right with one hand while pressing down on her tendons with his other hand, making her grimace and twitch on reflex. ''It's a talent I picked up.''

He released her right wrist a moment later, instead laying his fingers on her left arm – daintily trailing them up her skinny arm all the way to her shoulder. AR-15 couldn't help but shiver from his touch, her skin tingling as he traced her collarbone with careful slowness, as if mapping out her body. The oddly-pleasant tingling grew stronger as he slowly trailed his fingers up at her throat, pausing briefly before cupping her jaw; his fingers curling around it.

Then suddenly he leaned in, kissing her on the lips. AR-15 flinched and pulled back a step, shooting him a bewildered look. ''W-What are you...?''

''Hm? This is normal procedure.'' The Commander replied with a disarming smile. ''Again I say; this is all standard. I'm not selecting you out personally, AR-15. No need to worry; everyone has to go through this.''

AR-15 hesitated for a minute before forcing herself to relax, giving him an embarrassed nod. The Commander chuckled lightly and leaned in again, pressing his lips against her soft ones. The gentle kiss sent pleasant shudders travelling through her body, and despite her embarrassment the T-Doll forced herself to endure the slow kiss, her body growing hot the longer their lips meshed together.

Finally he pulled back, giving AR-15 a moment to catch her breath. That was until he spoke. ''Take off your shirt next.''

The T-Doll openly blushed at his request, hesitating for a moment before pushing down her embarrassment, reminding herself that the Commander was a professional. With that in mind she slowly reached down and grasped the hem of her white flowing shirt, pulling it up and over her head. It fell to the ground with a soft thump, and AR-15 slowly shifted from foot to foot as he openly stared at her torso, only her grey bra left to hide her near-flat breasts.

AR-15 released a slow, shaky breath as he laid a hand on her flat stomach, slowly sliding it along her abdomen and gently pressing down on her skin. After a moment his hand slipped back, two fingers instead tracing up her stomach between her ribcage, stopping only when his fingers reached her bra. For a brief moment he was silent, tracing his fingers along the edge of her bra, before speaking.

''Take it off.'' He ordered simply.

''Right...'' AR-15 obeyed, reaching behind her back and unlatching the bra.

The grey article of clothing came off easily, slipping off her shoulders with a shrug and joining her growing pile of clothes. To her embarrassment he spent a long second to admire her flat breasts, his fingers slowly trailing up between her small mounds before tracing her left breast; doing a little circle before switching to her right, doing the same.

His other hand came up, and AR-15 groaned quietly as he cupped both her breasts – giving them a light grope even though there was nothing to grab, his fingers dancing along her flat chest. His fingers swiftly went for her pale pink nipples, gently pinching them between his thumb and index fingers; giving them a little tweak that sucked the breath from her lungs.

''N-Nn...'' AR-15 swallowed, a strange warmth filling her stomach. ''Commander... there's nothing impressive there, stop lingering...''

The Commander chuckled. ''All sizes have appeal, AR-15. Just because yours are small, doesn't mean they aren't beautiful, you know.''

AR-15 had no comeback to that, a dark blush flooding her cheeks – a quiet moan passing her lips when he rolling her nipples around with his thumb. Gentle sparks of pleasure teased her chest and she squirmed, her breathing growing heavier as he toyed with her boobs. After a long minute he finally let go of them, his hands sliding down her ribs and curving around to the small of her back, moving further down.

The T-Doll stiffened as his hands landed on her ass, reminding her that she was standing in only her grey panties – a fact he reminded her of, giving her ass a squeeze. AR-15 bit her lip and groaned, the fire in her stomach growing worse as his fingers groped her butt relentlessly, toying with her. A small part of her wondered what this had to do with an inspection, yet she couldn't bring herself to question it; the sensation of his gentle touch driving her crazy.

''Easy.'' The Commander murmured to her, sending a shiver down AR-15's spine – a quiet moan escaping her when his lips ghosted against hers.

He kissed her not a second later, muffling her gentle moan. The kiss was brief but only added to the fire in her stomach, made worse by the hands fondling her butt. She gasped quietly when he released her ass and slipped his hands into her panties, squeezing her bare ass – the sensation made all the more erotic now that her underwear wasn't muffling the feeling of his fingers.

A moment later the Commander broke off from the kiss, his warm breath brushing against her nose. ''Underwear off.''

''R-Right...'' AR-15 breathlessly nodded, swallowing the saliva in her mouth.

She took a step back from him, hooking her thumbs into her grey panties before slowly peeling them down her slim thighs – her cheeks flooding a dark red when she _felt _his gaze shift between her thighs, staring at her pussy. Despite her embarrassment she continued taking off her underwear, kicking them off her ankles the moment she could. She shuddered as the cool bedroom air brushed against her skin, reminding her that she was only wearing her black sock and one-legged pantyhose. Outside of that, she was naked.

AR-15 twitched as he laid two fingers on her pelvis, his gentle touch strangely arousing her. The T-Doll watched as he traced his fingers down the gentle curve of her pelvis – and a quiet gasp escaped her as he touched her lower lips, gently rubbing them. She bit her lip and shivered, stifling her soft whimpers as he slid a finger between her folds experimentally a few times, before using his two fingers to spread her open; a third finger coming in to stroke her insides.

''A-Ah...'' AR-15 quiet moaned, her eyes growing half-lidded from his ministrations.

The pink-haired T-Doll quivered as he suddenly released her lower lips, his hand instead ghosting between her thighs. AR-15 couldn't help but groan softly as he stroked her inner thighs, kneeling down in front of her as he ran his hand down her long slim legs, as if memorising their shape for future reference. In her lust-addled state she couldn't help but wonder what _kind _of 'future reference' he needed it for, her stomach twisting pleasantly at the thought.

''Mn...'' AR-15 breathlessly moaned as he laid his lips of her thigh, kissing her leg gently. ''Commander...?''

The Commander quietly chuckled in reply, tapping on her kneecap – her leg twitching reflexively from the action. Satisfied he slowly stood back up again, cupping her chin with one hand and trailing his thumb over her soft pink lips, tempting her with the idea of sucking on his thumb. She resisted the idea out of sheer embarrassment. At the same time his other hand returned to her pussy, stroking her folds slowly and inching two fingers inside, her pussy lips spreading for his digits.

''On the bed.'' He ordered simply.

AR-15 blushed deeply and obliged, squirming when he tugged his fingers out of her. With embarrassed hesitation she walked past him and sat on the edge of his bed, her face ending up a mere few inches away from his crotch. To AR-15's surprise he reached down and unzipped his pants, his erect cock slipping out into the open and nearly bopping her on the nose.

''Let's test your mouth.'' The Commander smiled disarmingly, only fuelling AR-15's embarrassment.

Even without orders she had enough sense to know what he wanted, hesitantly reaching out and wrapping her slim fingers around his cock. The pink-haired T-Doll slowly bobbed her hand up and down his length, jerking him off with experimental slowness. His cock seemed to grow even bigger in her hand, twitching slightly each time she moved her hand.

Mustering up her confidence AR-15 leaned forwards more, bringing her mouth close. Her soft pink lips met the underside of his cock in a gentle kiss, warm breath escaping her parted lips and brushing against his length, earning a pleased groan from the Commander. AR-15 squirmed at the sound of his quiet groan, looking up at him as she slowly kissed his cock, her stomach burning with strange want.

''Mn...'' AR-15 grunted softly as he laid a hand on her head, her cheeks darkening further.

Knowing what he wanted AR-15 shifted slightly, her tongue slipping out her mouth and lapping at the tip of his cock. The Commander groaned approvingly and stroked her head, silently encouraging her. Emboldened AR-15 laid her free hand on his hip for support and opened her mouth, finally taking his cock into her mouth.

''Haah...'' The Commander exhaled slowly, petting her head.

AR-15 shivered at his approving touch, slowly sinking further down his cock until she had nearly half his length in her mouth. She glanced up at him and shuddered as his free hand came down, brushing some pink hair from her face. Letting him see her better. The T-Doll groaned softly at the embarrassing thought, refocusing her full attention on his cock instead.

The Commander let out a pleased groan as she started bobbing her head, her pale pink lips wrapping around his length as she moved. His fingers threaded through her pink hair and he pushed her head down his cock slightly, eliciting a quiet grunt from AR-15 as he forced her to take more of his cock inside, the tip bumping against the back of her throat.

''That's it... you're doing good...'' He breathed.

AR-15 quietly groaned at his embarrassing words, strangely turned on by his praise. She pushed down her own arousal for now and focused on her test, tilting her head slightly as she bobbed her head with more vigour – letting out a quiet grunt as he pushed her head down further. The tip of his dick hit the back of her throat and she gagged lightly, slowing down for a moment.

''Endure it.'' The Commander instructed soothingly. ''You can do it.''

The T-Doll grunted softly in reply, sucking in a slow breath before pushing her head down – wincing as the tip slid down the back of her throat. The Commander helped by pushing her head down, her nose bumping against his pelvis as she managed to take his full length inside her. To AR-15's embarrassment he patted her on the head in silent congratulations, her stomach twisting in strange delight.

His hand kept her head where it was, her lungs slowly starting to burn as she needed to breathe – and just as she was about to start struggling he released her head. AR-15 quickly pulled back until only the tip was in her mouth, gasping in a quick breath before pushing herself back down again, quickly settling into a fast rhythm. The tip repeatedly hit the back of her throat but she held back her gag reflex, occasionally deep-throating him the whole way before alternating with shorter but faster bobs.

''Nn...'' The Commander grunted quietly, his grip on her hair growing tighter. ''That's it... keep going...''

AR-15 obliged; using her tongue to stroke the underside of his twitching cock at the same time. He throbbed and pulsated in her mouth, the lewd sensation only prompting her to move her head faster, something carnal inside of her telling her something big was coming. That notion was reinforced as he pushed her head down more roughly, his flushed face making her stomach twist delightfully.

''Ahh... AR-15...'' He groaned, slowly rocking his hips. ''B-Be good... and swallow...''

The pink-haired girl didn't have time to question before he suddenly gripped her head, pushing her all the way down his cock – before unloading ropes of hot cum down her throat. AR-15's eyes widened as spurt after spurt filled her throat, so much filling her it began to fill her mouth too; a thin trickle seeping out past her pursed lips.

AR-15 waited until he was finished before she slowly gulped it down, cringing at the bitterly salty taste. Nevertheless she swallowed every last drop, not willing to disappoint him.

''Haah...'' AR-15 exhaled as he pulled out her mouth, her free hand dimly coming up to wipe off the cum that had dribbled down her chin.

The Commander smiled warmly at her, petting her head. ''Excellent work, AR-15.''

AR-15 blushed darkly, looking away. ''T-Thanks...''

His hand slipped off her head, curving around to cup her hot cheek. His thumb slowly traced her pink lips before sliding inside, and after a moment of hesitation AR-15 sucked on his thumb – squirming at his approving hum.

A moment later he tugged his thumb free, using it to wipe away a drop of cum she'd missed on her chin. ''Stand up and bend over.''

''U... Understood...'' AR-15 slowly nodded, still breathing heavy from her prior activity.

With a grunt the T-Doll stood up, flushing at his attentive gaze and turning around. Slowly AR-15 bent over at the waist, her hands coming to rest on the bed for support – a shudder of anticipation running down her spine as she realised her lewd position. That was reinforced as he gently laid a hand on her lower back, stroking her soothingly for a moment before shifting his hand lower down, curving around to her rear.

AR-15 groaned softly as he gave her ass a gentle squeeze before letting it go... and bringing his hand down in a light spank. AR-15 yelped in surprise, the smack of skin-on-skin making her blush darkly. She glanced back at him but he merely smiled back, his free hand coming up to cup her cheek reassuringly.

''Durability testing.'' The Commander told her, soothingly rubbing her sore ass.

The pink-haired T-Doll mumbled incoherently in response, looking away. Not a second later she yelped as he spanked her again, her ass stinging from the slap before he soothingly rubbed it better. He continued spanking for nearly a full minute, the aching sting mixing with his soothing rubbing. To AR-15 it felt like an eternity before he stopped spanking her, finally removing his hand.

A soft gasp tore free from her throat as his fingers slid along her slit, a hot spark of pleasure fluttering through her – and revealing how aroused his spanking had made her, a shiver running up her spine as she felt her arousal leaking down her inner thighs. AR-15 moaned softly as two fingers slowly slid into her pussy with ease, her arousal letting him enter her painlessly.

''Ah... Nn...'' AR-15 groaned, gripping handfuls of the bed covers when he added a third finger – pumping them in and out her pussy with teasing slowness.

AR-15 bowed her head and shuddered as he moved his fingers about her insides; either scissoring them and stretching her inner walls apart or curling them inwards, each motion sending a rush of hot pleasure through her pelvis. On instinct AR-15 started pushing her hips back towards the Commander, impaling herself on his probing fingers lewdly.

Dimly she heard him moving around behind her but she couldn't muster the energy to look, too busy enduring the wonderful sensation of his fingers pleasuring her pussy. That until he suddenly pulled them out... and replaced it with something warm and wet. AR-15 gasped sharply, identifying it as his _tongue _licking it – before her gasp melted into a throaty groan as he pushed his tongue into her pussy, eating her out.

''C-Commander...'' AR-15 breathlessly gasped, tipping her head back before bowing it again; unable to keep still under these conditions.

The Commander chuckled softly, tugging his tongue out and instead peppering her pussy with kisses. AR-15 mewled at the lewd sensation and wiggled her ass, prompting him to grip her hips to steady her. Not a second later he plunged his tongue back into her, exploring her insides and lapping up her leaking honey, his ministrations easily arousing her more.

AR-15 buckled as he once more pulled his tongue out, and instead teasingly poked and licked her clit – her knees nearly giving out from the sensation. Unseen by AR-15 the Commander smirked and purposefully did it again, the tip of his tongue playfully teasing her clit and extracting more cute gasps from the T-Doll, her legs visibly shaking the more he did it.

''N-Nn... please... a-ah...'' AR-15 breathlessly moaned, screwing her eyes shut.

She mewled as he promptly shoved his tongue back into her pussy, eating her out with single-minded lust. Her pelvis tensed and quivered repeatedly, the burning warmth in her stomach spreading to every corner of her body; making her skin hot and tingly. AR-15 could barely contain her moans and gasps, her chest heaving with her increasingly-quick breaths. The burning heat built and built in her pelvis, rapidly swelling into something else and leaving her muscles all coiled tight, on the verge of reaching their limit.

''C-Commander...!'' AR-15 gasped out, gripping the covers tightly. ''I-I'm- _Mm!_''

With a hastily-stifled gasp AR-15 climaxed, a choked cry escaping her pale pink lips. As the T-Doll went into pleasure-induced spasms the Commander grinned, eagerly lapping up her sweet honey and continuing to pleasure her, smirking when she nearly collapsed from the overload of carnal pleasure.

His licking gradually slowed down until he stopped all together, pulling his tongue out a moment later. The Commander spent a moment to wipe his chin clean before standing up, smirking lightly as he admired AR-15's panting frame – laying a hand on her ass and giving it a soothing rub, giving her soft rear a squeeze a moment later.

''On the bed; lay on your back.'' The Commander ordered her gently.

AR-15 groaned wordlessly in response, crawling onto the bed and promptly collapsing onto it, rolling onto her back a moment later. Her mind was too scrambled by lust to even care about her nudity anymore; blushing faintly as he openly gazed down at her – his eyes roaming from her long legs, to her slick folds, to her toned stomach and tiny breasts.

After a moment he stepped closer, kneeling down on the bed. AR-15 blushed darkly as he gently grasped her closed legs and spread them open, her eyes drifting down to his erect cock. ''Commander... are we done... with the inspection...?''

''Nearly. Just one last bit, then you're complete.'' He soothingly responded, leaning down to give her a kiss on the nose, flustering her. ''Be a good girl and moan, alright? Need to test your vocal cords, after all.''

''M-Mm...'' AR-15 quietly agreed, blushing.

The Commander smiled warmly at her for a moment before leaning back a bit, one hand grasping his cock while his other landed on her thigh, nudging her legs a little wider apart. AR-15 swallowed and watched intently as he guided his saliva-coated cock towards her slit – a quiet mewl passing her lips as he slid the tip along her wet folds, teasing her.

A second later he rolled his hips, pushing inside her. AR-15 gasped as he slid inside her with ease, her wetness letting him penetrate her with minimal discomfort – though the sensation of her inner walls being spread was a new one, leaving her twitching and gasping as he continued pushing deeper. The Commander rolled his hips in smooth, gentle motions, inching his cock deeper into her each time and rapidly melting her mind from the sheer sensations he was giving her.

''N-Nn...'' AR-15 shuddered as she _felt _his cock hit her deepest parts, his pelvis bumping up against hers a moment later.

''Took the whole thing... good flexibility.'' The Commander hummed approvingly, making her cheeks flush darkly – not least because of the slight, almost-unnoticeable teasing quality to his voice.

Any reply she intended to make was cut short as he reared his hips back, sending a fresh wave of mind-melting pleasure through her. AR-15 groaned and let her eyes flutter shut, exhaling slowly as he buried himself up to the hilt inside her again. Each thrust was delicately slow and careful, yet still managed to knock the breath from her lungs and leave her pussy burning with incredible heat.

AR-15 twitched as his hands moved to her slim waist, gripping her hips for support as he began to move faster – a low moan escaping her as hot pleasure flooded her lower half, making her toes curl from the sensation. His pelvis audibly slapped against hers each time he drove himself deep into her, the sound rapidly growing louder as he sped up; the lewd noise only arousing her more.

''A-Ah... Mn...'' AR-15 panted, tilting her head back and opening her mouth, quickly gasping in air each time he pulled out.

The T-Doll shivered as his hands roamed up her sides, his left hand travelling up to her neck. AR-15 groaned softly as he ran this thumb over her throat, applying _just _enough pleasure to make her reflexively breath faster but not enough to make it uncomfortable. At the same time his right hand slid up to her flat chest, her heavy breathing making her chest puff out and letting him grope her tit easier.

''Nn...'' AR-15 exhaled as he lifted his thumb off her throat, instead laying it back on her hip – and she moaned as he pounded her even faster than before, the sensation of his ample cock railing into her making her mind melt.

Acting on instinct AR-15 wrapped her legs around his waist, twitching when he pounded her harder – his thrusts becoming short but fast, adding to AR-15's pleasure. Her hands slid behind her and grabbed tight handfuls of the bed beneath, weakly trying to ground herself without getting lost in the burning heat flooding her body. She was already left sensitive by him eating her out, but the feeling of him plunging into her so quickly was rapidly bringing her to a second climax.

''C-Commander...'' AR-15 breathlessly murmured, her toes curling as he wordlessly fucked her faster – the sensation of being stuffed full making her mind go blank. ''I-I can't...''

The T-Doll shivered as he pinched nipple again, his hand swiftly sliding back down to her hip. ''Go ahead... l-let it happen... Nn...''

AR-15 only groaned in response, the burning heat in her pelvis rapidly causing her muscles to all coil tight like a tightened spring – before he plunged his cock all the way to the base, hitting her deepest parts, and sending her over the edge.

''C-Com- _Ah~!_'' AR-15 cried out, sharply arching her back off the bed as a powerful orgasm rushed through her like fire.

The Commander grunted as the pink-haired girl tightened around him, continuing to pound into her quivering pussy for a few more pleasurable seconds – before his stamina ran out, and he unloaded ropes of cum deep into her pussy. The sensation of him cumming inside her only made AR-15 climax harder, her mind briefly going completely blank from the overwhelming warmth.

''A... Ah...'' AR-15's hips buckled, powerful twitches travelling through her petite body.

Heavy panting filled the bedroom for a long minute, both of them recovering from their orgasms. AR-15 twitched and groaned as he slowly pulled out of her, leaving her feeling so achingly empty without his cock inside her. Through half-lidded eyes she watched as he shifted over to a bedside table and withdrew a small box, extracting from it a sealing tool and crawling back over to her.

''Good job, AR-15.'' The Commander smiled proudly at her. ''You passed.''

''Nn...'' AR-15 grunted softly as he brought the seal down just above her right breast, near her collarbone.

When he lifted the seal it revealed a black barcode tattoo on her skin, a light frown marring her face. ''How is anyone... supposed to see it... if it's there?''

He smirked lightly, petting her head. ''_I'll _see it if I need to.''

''O-Oh...'' AR-15 blushed a rosy red, looking away. ''I-I see...''

''Hmhm. Anyway, once you've caught your breath, you're free to leave. And if you ever need a check-up... well, you know where to find me.''

''U-Understood... Commander...''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: I imagine AR-15 is the submissive type pre-MOD3, but much more assertive post-MOD3. The slew of fan-art showing her like this only reinforces this headcanon of mine.**


End file.
